0_xxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Caelis
Caelis (CAY-lis) is a 20-year old Gothitelle working as a maid in the Ballast Mansion, mostly helping the family doctor, Alan Feliks , with clinic upkeep. Appearance Caelis has short, black hair with a cropped back and long fringe, usually tied at the sides with purple ribbons. Personality *Stoic: *Timid: History Caelis never knew her parents, nor much of her past. The earliest memory she can remember was living in an run-down orphanage where the caretakers didn't really care much about their charges; Caelis shared a bedroom with several other girls who made it a point that girls like her who don't speak up lose their desserts and get the rattiest things. Remaining unadopted as years went by, she overheard one of the people in charge talking about selling the pretty Gothorita to make some fast cash, since no one would miss her if she was gone. At that point Caelis ran away with nothing but a few meager clothes apart from the ones she wore and lived on the street, surviving by stealing scraps from outdoor restaurant tables. She took to sleeping on the doorstop of a vintage records store, where an elderly Kricketune who owned it began telling her to do something useful as long as she'd take up space or else sleep elsewhere. Starting from sweeping his storefront in exchange for having a place to sleep on a sleeping mat in the back, Caelis began working for him, starting from sweeping and dusting to eventually taking turns manning the cash register after several weeks. The store didn't make much money and Caelis had nowhere to go--there wasn't much to steal except for the cassette player the Kricketune would play music on all day and sing to when he felt like it. Besides, Caelis felt content where she was, working in his fatherly company by day and sleeping in the back by night. It was while the Kricketune played broadway music one time that he egged her to sing along to The Phantom of the Opera with him. Never really having sang before, she tried--and since then her employer would urge her to sing and gently correct her when a line could be better. Caelis closed up shop for the last time when the Kricketune passed away in his sleep, leaving his store and meager possessions to the Gothitelle in his employ. The store was lost to the bank, but Caelis kept the radio they sang to. Since then she'd took to working in bars as a singer, waitressing on the side and using whatever she'd saved up to rent a space for herself. Her singing was decent enough to make most bars agree to hire her--and her pretty features made most bars want to keep her. Her last contract put her in the employ of a Haunter with good enough pay but abusive conditions, where he went as far as threatening to hunt her down if she stopped working for him or tried to leave town. Caelis put up with it, until a certain Blaziken came along to watch her sing and, after seeing hints of abuse from her boss's bouncers, burned the bar down several minutes after--taking her with him when he left. Since his unusual rescue, Caelis made a new life for herself working in Albert's stepfather's mansion as one of its maids. Synopsis Write the second section of your page here. Moves and Abilities *Protect *Psychic *Psybeam *Confuse Ray Relationships *Albert Ivors *Bjorn Ivors *Elliot Ballast *Alan Feliks *Tina Mors *Johannes Ballast Trivia *Her bracelet was a birthday gift from her Kricketune employer. She tends to fiddle with it when she's anxious and never takes it off. *She was able to retrieve her inherited radio from her douche of a roommate after Albert accompanied her to the *Her hairstyle hasn't really changed in years. *It's a usual habit of hers to wear black eyeshadow, creating something of a gothic look--unless she was working as a maid. *Given the choice, Caelis would have wanted to pursue opera. Quotes Write the second section of your page here. Events Write the second section of your page here. Gallery Category:Pokemodern